


you've got a fire inside (but your heart is so cold)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Defection, Force Bonds, Gen, Implied/Refrenced Abuse, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mirialan Tattoos, Mirialan/Human Hybird, Mirialan/Natuolan Hybird, Mutual Hate of Imperials, Sith, Sith Apprentice, Sith Master, That's Not How The Force Works, Trans!Ezra, Unnecessary Braces, Why do I Write This Shit, look more oc's for y'all to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ezra finds out that not all Sith are evil. (Between seasons 3 and 4)Mando'a title: Gar've got a tracyn inside, a gar kar'ta cuyir bid cirycHuttese title: Nridid an hot oolace uta-sha  patogga





	you've got a fire inside (but your heart is so cold)

Ezra knew he was probably screwed at this point.

 

But surrender? Was not an option, neither was dying, which put him in a pickle.

 

He had two disks with top-secret Imperial information that he had to smuggle off this rock, but that wasn't looking all that possible right now, because he was surrounded by stormtroopers, if he pulled out his lightsaber and tried to deflect them all he'd get shot, one way or the other.

 

"You guys have gotten better at strategy," Ezra joked, trying to buy himself some time to think up a plan.

 

"Hands up. Weapons down," a trooper ordered.

 

"Oh, I'm putting my weapons up!" Ezra cried, leaping over the circle of stormtroopers, lightsaber on, deflecting anything that came close to hitting him, and tucked and rolled on the sidewalk, then ran straight into a Natuolan in a black and blue mask and blue armour, who had at least twenty lekku, probably more, one that ran to her knees and the others only to below her shoulders, most wrapped in some sort of durasteel/rubber band contraption, and also arranged in this ponytail-like thing with a durasteel crown holding it up.

 

The Natuolan looked at him, looked at the stormtroopers, and then pulled out two lightsabers-

 

Two _red_ twin-bladed lightsabers-

 

And started helping Ezra deflect the blaster fire.

 

 _At least they're on my side,_ Ezra thought.

 

"Who are you?" The Natuolan cried, jumping backwards a few feet.

 

"Jabba the Hutt," Ezra yelled back.

 

"Oh, I've heard about you," they said. "You're wanted by the Empire!"

 

"Yeah, so if you're an Imp might as well turn on me now."

 

"I'm not an Imp, Jabba, my master and I work alone."

 

"Then who are you?"

 

"The name's Toluse."

 

"Are you a Sith?"

 

"Of sorts, I just don't work for the Empire. Cmon!" She yelled, turning around and running down the street, lightsabers creating an X behind her, and Ezra followed suit, but his single saber made more of a \ than an X.

 

The pursuit took them downtown, and eventually, they managed to dive into an alley and loose the troopers.

 

"Now what?" Ezra asked.

 

"We get a room at this hotel, we spend the night, because this town's gonna be crawling with troopers for tonight, then tomorrow they'll be much sparser."

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"Okay, you're obviously not a local," Toluse said, snapping her sabers to her belt. "See, Jedi sightings are met with troopers searching the rest of the day, and night, and then the next day most are back on regular duty, because Corellia has a lot of old geezers and young people who wanna make quick cash for reporting Jedi, and they don't trust many tippers, so a report gets a small squad to check it out, if there's nothing there they go back to work. But the troopers saw you, so they'll be searching for the rest of the night. But, they never search hotel rooms, as long as we don't let on that we've got lightsabers we can get a room at Bathsheba's for two credits."

 

"Interesting. Are you a local?"

 

"Yes, but I was born on Miral. Take a look at my face," she said, taking off the mask.

 

Ezra peered at her face, and noticed something.

 

Three black diamonds on each cheek. Big Natuolan eyes, yet deep blue like his.

 

"You're a hybrid!" Ezra whisper-shouted.

 

"Yup. And by the looks of you, you're a Mirialan slash Human hybrid."

 

"How could you tell?"

 

"Only Mirialans have eyes like those. You ever thought about tattoos?"

 

"The thought has crossed my mind, but I'm not sure. My mom was a Mirialan, and I had a sister, she got most of the Mirialan genes."

 

"What's your actual name? I'm pretty sure I already know what it is, but-"

 

"Ezra Bridger. And I must really trust you, last time I trusted a Sith I got my master blinded, a friend killed, and my family almost killed."

 

Recognition flashed across her face. "Lucky those guys didn't recognise you, or this place would be crawling with troopers!"

 

"I know."

 

"And by the way, my real name isn't Toluse. It's Solange. Solange Talonspyre."

 

* * *

 

"My lekku hurt," Solange whined, tossing her mask at the wall of the dingy hotel room and flopping on the bed... the _only_  bed...

 

"What's wrong with them?" Ezra asked.

 

"These damn lekku braces!" She cried, taking the durasteel crown thing that had been keeping her lekku in a ponytail off and flinging it at the wall.. "Help me get these demons off, godsdammnit!"

 

"What are lekku braces?"

 

"Little demons that supposedly encourage my lekku to grow, since I have the one stupid lekku that's three times longer than the rest, it's actually probably it's final length or close to it, but the rest are still teenager size, so I have these rubber band and durasteel things, kinda like oral braces but for lekku, even though I'm pretty sure they're not necessary and Master's using them to abuse me. Anyway, I only have to wear them during the day, and they hurt like kriff so if you don't want me to kill you help me get them off."

 

"Jeez, fine," Ezra muttered, then climbed on the bed behind Solange and began tugging on the thing on her longest lekku. When it popped off Solange gasped in pain, and rubbed it gently.

 

This continued for the rest of her lekku (twenty-four damn lekku, half of the braces stretched the entire length of the one it was on, and the rubber bands left pinkish intentions, on some you could still see the outline of the durasteel criss-crossing the lekku once they were off, even some of the skin was cracked and bleeding, gods it must hurt) until the braces were off and tossed in a pile by the bed.

 

"Thank you, Bridger, you really didn't have to do that," Solange said softly, rubbing one of her lekku with... a lotion of some sort. Must've come from one of the pockets on her cargo pants.

 

"Hey, I might not like Sith, but I'm not gonna make you suffer like that. It's just wrong," Ezra said, dropping his blaster on the dresser. "Hey, question, why don't you like the Empire? If you're a Sith, you could be even more powerful with the Empire, why choose to oppose them if you don't have to?"

 

"I... I don't know. My master has frequently admired how the Empire punishes the weak and lets the powerful grow more powerful, but he never told me why he doesn't like them. I don't like how the weak are punished, I... I'd rather it be like it was with the Republic. Justice, safety, all of that. I-I admire the Rebellion, and I've thought about leaving my master to join them. But I know you have Jedi on your side, you wouldn't want a Sith to join you, you'd never trust me."

 

"Kanan might not, but I would. And, I genuinely trust you now. In fact-" he said, handing his lightsaber and blaster to a very confused Solange. "You can strike me down right here, I won't stop you," he said.

 

Solange looked confused. "Jeez, Bridger, I'm not gonna impale you! Get a brain!" she exclaimed, handing his weapons back and taking off her stomachplate and breastplate.

 

Ezra dropped his weapons on the dresser. "Is that stormtrooper armour?" He asked.

 

"Yes, so are the hand plates," she affirmed, snapping those off too, then came her boots, her belt, her necklace, and her tunic (there was an undershirt, thank goodness) and then she pulled a small rolled-up piece of fabric, unrolled it to reveal a nightgown, which she pulled over her head, then slipped off her cargo pants.

 

"What're you looking at?" She snapped.

 

Ezra quickly averted his eyes, slipped off his boots and belt, and sat on the bed next to Solange.

 

"You are not to kiss me, but you're welcome to sleep in the bed, as long as you don't crowd or cuddle, and I have a spare nightshirt if you want it" she said, folding her pants and depositing them in a neat pile with her armour, lightsabers, blasters, and boots.

 

"Will do, and I can't take the shirt," he said.

 

"Why?"

 

"I just... I can't."

 

"Fine. Now, I warn you, sleeping on my lekku is painful, thus I spread them out either over my head or around me, and they take up a bit of room. I can let the long terror hang off the bed, but the rest of it..."

 

"It's okay. I don't mind," he said.

 

Solange stared at him. "Spill. You're being overly nice. You planning on killing me in my sleep and heading off with my crystals and blasters or something?"

 

"No! I do, however, want to get you off this planet and to the Rebellion. I trust you, you should trust me."

 

Solange laughed. "I can't come with, Bridger. Your master and your friends would never trust a dark side user. You said something about a Sith betraying you and blinding your master and whatnot, right?"

 

"Yea- OH. But you're not like him! Your eyes aren't even yellow!" He cried.

 

Solange smiled sadly. "Compromise? You get me off this dump to somewhere far away from my master, help break our link, all that chit, and then I'll... y'know, I could be a Fulcrum. But I couldn't become a full member of the Rebel Alliance, I-I can't."

 

"Deal. How do we break your link?"

 

"We can't break it till we're off the planet, nerfherder, or he'll sense it and fix it! In hyperspace, you can't sense people through the link unless you're with them on that ship."

 

"Oh. Crud."

 

"And I warn you, helping break a psi-link will hurt both of us, and my master. If I broke it alone, I could keep the pain to myself, but I would never be able to do it alone, so..."

 

Ezra shrugged and yawned. "It's okay."

 

Solange seemed to take the hint and used the Force to snap off the lights, shut the curtains, and then she flopped onto her back and jimmied the covers out from under her, and slipped in neatly, and began to tuck her lekku above her head.

 

Ezra slowly got under the covers on his end, and laid on his side, facing away from Solange.

 

"G'night, Bridger," Solange muttered, and the two teens quickly dropped off to sleep, exhausted.

 

 

* * *

 

In the morning, the two quickly dressed (though getting Solange's lekku back in the braces was a process) and ate ration bars in the hotel room before heading out. Solange was letting her face out in the open until she could repaint her mask so the authorities wouldn't recognise her, but in doing so she revealed she was a hybrid, earning glares and stares and whispers.

 

Solange, for her part, held her head high and proceeded to the airfield, where she lead Ezra to a two-seat (and one droid-compartment) Republic starfighter painted dark blue with brilliant silver designs.

 

"R3, c'mon," she yelled, then whistled with two fingers.

 

A silver R3 unit with green details emerged from inside a hangar, and extended its prod out at Ezra, yelling in binary.

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, R3, he's a friend!" Solange cried, separating the droid from Ezra.

 

"I think we're attrating too much attention...." Ezra muttered.

 

"Alright, get in there, but I'm flying," Solange said, opening the front viewport and climbing in.

 

Ezra climbed in the back and R3 used its thrusters to get in the droid compartment, and Solange lifted up.

 

"Ship TS221, provide authorisation codes for liftoff," a bored voice droned.

 

"R3,' Solange prompted, who gave a beep of assent and Ezra assumed that it sent the codes, for the voice droned, "Authorised for takeoff. Thank you for visiting Corellia, fly back soon!"

 

Solange scoffed. "Yeah, that's not happen-"

 

  
_Solange, where are you going?! Return immediately._

 

"Hey, you okay up there?" Ezra asked.

 

"Master's started to suspect. R3, make the jump," she said quietly.

 

* * *

 

The next thing they knew, Solange was crying out in pain as the Force bond broke and Ezra collapsed back onto his seat.

 

"It worked!" Solange cried.

 

"It hurts," Ezra moaned, making Solange giggle.

 

"Hey, let's celebrate by dumping these torture devices out the airlock," Solange said, moving to try and remove the one on her longest lekku.

 

"But... we don't have an airlock."

 

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, I think I'm done posting Rebels fics, or on here at all, until May, unless I get struck with inspiration sometime in April and I can't resist writing it, because I'm going to be focusing on my Camp NaNo project. However, if I can get that damn Bastard Orphans Chapter 3 draft expanded and posted, you hamilfans might get something. I also have a draft for chapter 2 or am i supposed to apologise, you might also/or get that. I'm also thinking about writing an Elsanna thing, my first fanfictions were Frozen/Tangled/Brave/Moana shit, I'm pretty sure I have a handwritten Ariel/Moana fic (Ariana? Moriel?) lying around here somewhere that I wrote and abandoned when I was 10, it's probably got about 6K words, if not more.


End file.
